


Когда всё пошло не так

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходило в тот год, который Хакурю провёл с Джудалом. И в тот день, после которого всё пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда всё пошло не так

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто сидело в моей голове, никакого смысла или обоснуя написанное не имеет.

Холодная вода обожгла разгорячённую кожу. Хакурю отнял ладонь от лица ‒ на ней осталась кровь. Значит, всё-таки не показалось, и заклинанием ему рассекло щёку. Правда, рана была пустяковой, даже к Загану взывать не придётся: само заживёт. Хакурю зачерпнул ещё воды, смыл кровь и прижал пальцы к коже, охлаждая её. Позади влажно хлюпнула глина. Рывком отставив назад правую руку с зажатым в ней копьём, Хакурю мгновенно выставил борг. Удар по нему был такой силы, что Рен не удержался на ногах, завалился на бок. Магический щит лопнул, искусственное запястье с громких треском раскололась, а воздух наполнился свежим запахом грозы. Мигом позже булькнуло отлетевшее в ручей копьё.  
‒ Ты всё так же жалок, Хакурю, ‒ безжалостно припечатал Джудал. ‒ Не можешь даже нормальную защиту поставить.  
‒ Ты застал меня врасплох.  
Не упуская маги из виду, Хакурю хмуро наблюдал, как срастаются волокна на руке. Кровь, ещё сбегавшая щекотными каплями из пореза по мокрой от воды щеке, затекла в рот. Поморщившись от терпкого привкуса, он зло сплюнул через плечо и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Джудал стоял поодаль, смотрел презрительно, как обычно. Едва Хакурю выпрямился, он лениво повёл пальцем, и копьё поднялось со дна ручья, направившись к нему. Рен выбросил руку вверх, перехватил древко, крепко сжал, не позволяя снова выскользнуть. Заган отозвался слабой вспышкой Печати на лезвии, копьё, вздрогнув, как живое, послушно замерло в ладони. Джудал хмыкнул.  
‒ Да вы, я смотрю, подружились.  
Хакурю решил на это не отвечать. Напряжённый, готовый в любую секунду отразить ещё одно нападение, он прошёл мимо не шелохнувшегося Джудала в лес. Удара в спину не последовало, и вскоре Хакурю смог немного расслабиться. Нужно было найти что-нибудь поесть. А потом вернуться к развалинам, спокойно перекусить и переодеться. Весь правый бок был мокрым и грязным после падения, да и вообще одежда на локтях и коленях давно прохудилась. Последние месяцы, проведённые в лесах с Джудалом, сделали его намного равнодушнее к собственному внешнему виду.  
Тренировки с каждым днём становились всё жёстче. Джудал нередко нападал без предупреждения, заставал врасплох, вынуждал день и ночь оставаться начеку. Вчера, например, ему не спалось, и он уронил рядом с лежаком Хакурю огромный валун. Ошалевшему Хакурю пришлось отражать магические удары быстро поскучневшего маги до тех пор, пока смог стоять на ногах. А Джудал, зависнув в воздухе, раз за разом взмахивал жезлом, отправляя в его сторону всё новые, всё более сильные заряды, и без особого интереса поглядывал на выдыхающегося, измотанного Хакурю. Закончил он так же внезапно, как и начал: вот он посылает в сторону едва держащегося Рена острый осколок тёмного льда ‒ и вот он уже как ни в чём не бывало усаживается на свой лежак, что-то пробубнив себе под нос.  
С самого первого дня, как они покинули территорию столицы Ко, у Хакурю непрерывно болело всё тело, каждая его мышца. Казалось бы, он с детства привык к ежедневным физическим упражнениям ‒ и всё-таки к таким нагрузкам оказался не готов. Джудал измывался над ним как только мог. Почти каждый раунд между ними заканчивался тем, что маги презрительно цыкал, говорил, что, пожалуй, хватит на сегодня, что он не хочет ненароком прикончить четвёртого принца империи, раз уж тот такой слабак ‒ и уходил куда-то, оставляя израненного, дрожащего от перенапряжения Хакурю наедине с самим собой. Но терпеть физическую боль у него получалось гораздо лучше, чем бесконечные насмешки и унижения. Днями напролёт Хакурю был вынужден слушать, какой он слабый, неумелый, никчёмный тупица. Промолчав раз или два, на третий он зверел и бросался в атаку, забыв все хитрости и тактики, придуманные до этого. А Джудал неизменно пользовался этим, сшибал Хакурю с ног самым простым, самым слабым заклинанием, а то и обычной подножкой, добавляя пинок под рёбра, как какой-то вшивой шавке. Потом Джудал терпеливо дожидался, пока Хакурю вспомнит, как дышать, и велел ему подниматься. Он никогда не подавал руки, заставлял вставать на ноги самостоятельно. Никогда ни жестом, ни взглядом не проявлял ни капли сочувствия и никогда не залечивал его раны. 

Однажды Хакурю сломал ногу: во время боя Джудал отшвырнул его от себя с такой силой, что тот ударился спиной о ствол огромного старого дерева и рухнул на землю с приличной высоты. Хакурю заорал от боли, вцепившись в бедро, а Джудал неспешно подошёл ближе и сухо приказал ему заткнуться. Внимательно прослушав все ругательства, которыми его наградил подвывающий от боли принц, Джудал тем же тоном поинтересовался, закончил ли неженка-сама трепать языком и готов ли лечить свой перелом. Хакурю потребовалась ещё пара минут, чтобы немного успокоиться. Только тогда Джудал присел рядом и осмотрел его ногу. Затем он подсказал, как лучше направить оставшийся у Хакурю магой и как использовать силу Загана для срастания кости. Всё то время, что Хакурю пытался исцелиться, трясясь от боли, усталости и холода под начавшимся ливнем, Джудал сидел рядом, поджав посиневшие от холода губы. Закончив с ногой, Хакурю тут же отключился ‒ прямо так, сидя на мокрой траве под дождём. В себя он пришёл глубокой ночью, ощущая себя донельзя измотанным, но хотя бы сухим и согревшимся: перед ним горел аккуратный костёр, а Джудал растянулся неподалёку, глядя в затянутое тучами небо.  
Следующий день маги где-то пропадал и вернулся лишь под вечер, принеся с собой подбитого кролика. Хакурю к тому моменту уже доковылял до их импровизированного лагеря. Джудал молча плюхнулся на песок напротив кострища и принялся ловко разделывать свою добычу. Хакурю отвернулся от него и провалился в тяжёлый сон. Путешествие по лесу от места падения до лагеря далось ему нелегко: истощённый организм не мог восстановиться так быстро, магой накапливался очень медленно, и нога, хоть и залеченная, всё-таки сильно болела. Единственным доступным ему сейчас способом восстановиться был сон, и Хакурю лишь надеялся, что Джудал позволит ему проспать хотя бы сутки, прежде чем они отправятся дальше. Однако маги разбудил его через пару часов. Стиснув зубы, Хакурю приготовился вставать, но Джудал его остановил.  
‒ Сиди. Поешь вот, ‒ сказал он, подавая зажаристую кроличью лапку.  
Она очень аппетитно пахла. А Хакурю ничего не ел уже больше суток. И наверное в костёр попали хвойные ветки, потому что с чего бы ещё вдруг защипало глаза. Джудал скормил ему почти всего кролика, а потом заставил ещё раз поколдовать над раненой ногой.

Через два месяца Хакурю не вспоминал ни о травме, ни о том странном вечере. Джудал был с ним всё так же безжалостен и груб. Хакурю научился многие оскорбления пропускать мимо ушей, теперь его уже не так просто было вывести из себя. Но однажды маги удалось выбить у него из рук копьё и опрокинуть на спину. От удара о землю перехватило дыхание и потемнело в глазах. На миг Хакурю потерял соперника из виду, и этого мига Джудалу хватило, чтобы подскочить к нему, нависнуть сверху и приставить к горлу острый конец жезла.  
‒ Никчёмный мальчишка, ‒ прошипел он. В красных глазах горела неприкрытая злоба. День у них не задался с самого утра: у Хакурю никак не получалось сконцентрироваться и облачиться в покров джинна. Он сам злился на себя из-за этого, но Джудал что-то совсем взбесился.  
‒ Жалкий червяк, неспособный защитить даже самого себя ‒ не то что сестру и, тем более, эту сраную страну. Кусок дерьма, от которого Гьёкуэн избавляться не считает нужным, потому что ни хрена ты ей сделать не сможешь, слабак!  
При упоминании матери Хакурю взревел, оттолкнул Джудала руками и ногами и отчаянно воззвал к Загану. Он успел ощутить, как откликается джинн, только Джудал уже схватил его за горло и подло пнул коленом в пах. Концентрация пропала, Заган не успел одолжить свою силу, и Хакурю захрипел, забился в попытке высвободиться. Чужие пальцы впивались в шею так, как будто хотели её разорвать пополам. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, на глаза навернулись невольные слёзы, но все попытки отпихнуть от себя Джудала оказались тщетными.  
‒ Ты и в обычной драке с противником справиться не можешь, ‒ ядовито прошелестел Джудал ему на ухо. ‒ Ты не сможешь даже обычному вору противостоять. Хотя у тебя и брать-то, по сути, нечего. Незадача какая. Ну, тогда тебя могут изнасиловать.  
Хватка на горле, наконец, ослабла, Хакурю судорожно вдохнул ртом воздух и смаргивая влагу с ресниц. А Джудал, по-прежнему нависая над ним, как-то неуловимо переменился в лице.  
‒ А скажи-ка мне, что же ты будешь делать, если кто-нибудь в самом деле покусится на твою честь?  
‒ Ч-что?  
‒ Я спросил, ‒ голос маги стал жёстче, ‒ что ты будешь делать, если тебя, мальчишку, поймает какой-нибудь извращенец.  
‒ Убью его.  
‒ Я сижу на тебе уже довольно долгое время, и что-то не вижу кинжала в своём животе. А ведь кто-нибудь не такой добрый, как я, уже мог воспользоваться ситуацией.  
‒ Ч… чего?  
‒ Ты ещё и тупой?  
‒ Пошёл ты! ‒ Хакурю дёрнулся всем телом.  
‒ Строптивый какой, ‒ зло хохотнул Джудал, хлопнув свободной рукой его по бедру.  
‒ Слезь с меня!  
Хакурю начинала смущать эта ситуация, он почувствовал. Он ещё раз попытался скинуть с себя Джудала, но тот как приклеился.  
‒ Какой ершистый мальчик мне достался, ‒ промурлыкал маги, едва не касаясь губами носа оторопевшего от перемены в его голосе Хакурю. Джудал снова рассмеялся, непредусмотрительно запрокинув голову. Удивление сменилось злостью, Хакурю, пользуясь моментом, выбросил вперёд руку, ударив его основанием ладони по подбородку. Джудал поперхнулся смехом, замахнулся, но уже потерял контроль. Хакурю умудрился пнуть его под рёбра и повалить на бок, перекатился вместе с ним и, нависнув сверху, от души вмазал в челюсть. Краем глаза он заметил, как Джудал кончиками пальцев старается подцепить выроненный жезл. Хакурю потянулся, отталкивая жезл подальше в сторону. Джудал, воспользовавшись заминкой, пнул его коленом под зад. Потеряв равновесие, Рен сильно качнулся вперёд, так, что они едва не стукнулись лбами, но успел выставить перед собой руки. Джудал оскалился, жарко выдохнул в лицо и попытался его оттолкнуть. Они покатились по земле, по-простому мутузя друг друга кулаками, как какие-то мальчишки из трущоб.  
В какой-то момент Хакурю остановился. В очередной раз оказавшись сверху, он опустил занесённую для удара руку и выпрямился.  
‒ Хватит на сегодня.  
Его маленькая победа. Не без труда поднимаясь на ноги, он случайно задел ладонью пах Джудала ‒ и тут же отдёрнул руку, почувствовав под мягкой тканью возбуждённый член. Хакурю смутился ещё сильнее, чем прежде, торопливо встал и пошёл прочь, лишь бы не ощущать на себе пристальный взгляд маги.

С этого дня всё пошло не так.


End file.
